The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!
Puppies and Kittens - Killed by the Drawn Together gang with heel shoes. # Henry Wilkenson - Head blown off by Foxxy with a shotgun. # Molly the Corpse - Died of natural causes. # Roadrunner - Ran over by Foxxy with a van. # Wile E. Coyote - Killed himself with a toy gun. # The Network Head's Wife and Sasha - Dissolved in a sulfuric acid-filled lake. # Princess Clara - Dismembered by rhino guards with battle axes. # Papa Smurf - Died of natural causes. # Smurfette - Splattered by a carriage wheel. # Brainy Smurf - Splattered by a carriage wheel. # Hefty Smurf - Splattered by a carriage wheel. # Other Smurfs - Splattered by a carriage wheel. # Jutebox Pterodactyl - Shot in the head by Betty with a minigun. # Dino - Buttock blown off by Betty with an RPG. # The King of the Land - Disintegrated by I.S.R.A.E.L. with an eraser bomb. # Everyone Inside the Castle - Disintegrated by I.S.R.A.E.L. with eraser bombs. # Lizard - Eaten by an iguana. # Wooldoor Sockbat ''- Disintegrated by an eraser bomb hidden inside a gift. # '''The' Network Head '''- Impaled on a crystal spike by I.S.R.A.E.L. # ''The Jew Producer'' - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # '''The Suck My Taint Girl - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # The Make-A-Point Wizard - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Defecating Man on Telephone Pole - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Defecating Bird on Telephone Pole - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Hillary Clinton - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Dinosaur With An Erection - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Sexual/Religious Crab - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Prehistoric Worm Dildo - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Barney Rubble - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion (debatable, as he could have escaped offscreen). # Iguana - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Toaster - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Sausage Girl - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Donut Boy - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Toilet Paper Policeman - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Poop Thief - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Pyramid - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Abraham Lincoln's Ghost - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Baby Turtle - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Lips With Hands - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Penis With Eye - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Uncle Sam - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Tornado of Baby Foxes - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Other Make-A-Point Land Citizens - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # The Jew Producer's Wife - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Eddie - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Suck My Taint Show Band Members - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # The Suck My Taint Girl's Fuel Cow - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Betty Rubble - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Bedrock Bartender - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Cavepeople - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Pebbles Flintstone - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Mrs. Wilkenson - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Molly's Husband and Children - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Unknown Amount of Characters - Disintegrated by the eraser bomb explosion. # Spanky Ham ''- Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. # ''Captain Leslie Hero ''- Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. # ''Foxxy Love ''- Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. # ''Xandir P. Whifflebottom ''- Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. # ''Toot Braunstein ''- Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. # Bamm-Bamm "Braunstein" Rubble - Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. # ''Ling-Ling ''- Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. # '''Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady '- Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. # The Giant Who Shits In His Own Mouth - Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. # The Jew Producer's Son - Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. Killers Suck My Taint Girl.png|The Suck My Taint Girl Dt 214 racist m4.jpg|The Jew Producer Dtm20.png|Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady TDTMTM-BettyRubble.jpg|Betty Rubble Victim Gallery Dtm1.png|Puppies and Kittens Dtm2.png|Henry Wilkenson Dtm3.png|Molly the Corpse Screen Shot 2019-08-08 at 5.44.20 PM.png|Roadrunner Screen Shot 2019-08-08 at 5.44.42 PM.png|Wile E. Coyote Dtm4.png|Network Head's Wife Dtm5.png|Sasha Dtm6.png|Princess Clara Dtm7.png|Papa Smurf Dtm8.png|Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, and Other Smurfs Dtm9.png|Jutebox Pterodactyl Dtm10.png|Dino Dtm11.png|The King of the Land Dtm12.png|Wooldoor Sockbat Dtm13.png|The Network Head Dtm14.png|The Jew Producer Dtm15.png|The Suck My Taint Girl and the Make-A-Point Wizard Dtm16.png|Hillary Clinton Dtm17.png|Dinosaur With An Erection Dtm18.png|Sexual/Religious Crab Dtm19.png|The Remaining Drawn Together Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Death Galleries